Destinos traçados
by danyela49
Summary: quando se ama, não há o que fazer, nem a mais fria e isolada pessoa conssegue se conter afinal, seus destinos estão traçados - yaoi com O.C.C. e lemon -


Essa é um fic que uma amiga minha mais o co-autor dela fizeram, e como a minha amiga tava com muuuuiiiita vergonha de posta, ela pediu para mim postar, e pediu tambem para mim não citar nomes, então, eu gostei e espero que gostem, beijo na boca do itachi e do naruto, e boa leitura

Destinos Traçados

___________

Andava tranquilamente pelas ruas, lembrando do que havia acontecido naquela noite, de tudo que havia passado, descoberto, coisas que não sabia se deveria lembrar, se deveria esquecer, então quando olhou a sua frente, viu aquele lindo rosto olhando-o nos olhos, corou levemente, sentiu um calafrio, e não conseguia agir.

- Yo- disse aquela bela figura a sua frente, mas não conseguia responde-lo, não conseguia se mexer, estava estático, as lembranças eram tão intensas que só conseguia pensar naquilo, e em nada mais

xX Flash Back on Xx

Estava escuro, frio, estava quase chovendo, na verdade já estava começando, sentia-se sozinho, no caminho de volta para sua casa, quando aquele belo rapaz apareceu em sua frente

- Yo Cloud n.n

- Boa noite Itachi n.n

- O que está fazendo aqui na rua essa hora?

- Eu estou voltando para casa n.n' e você o que faz?

- O mesmo que você, Cloud, sua casa não fica longe?

- Bem, sim, a umas dez quadras daqui...

- Que tal se passasse a noite a noite na minha casa, é logo na esquina, dali você pode ligar para os seus pais .

- n.n muito obrigado Itachi, aceito o seu convite- e então os dois seguiram para casa de itachi

Cloud, 14 anos, cabelos loiros arrepiados na frente, mas penteado atrás, usava ruma camiseta azul em um tom marinho com detalhes brancos, jeans preta simples e um tênis preto, entrou naquela enorme casa vazia

- Itachi, onde estão seus pais e seu irmão?

Itachi, um jovem de 16 anos, alto, de cabelos negros, olhos cor ônix, e pele semi pálida, vestia uma roupa estilo gótica, toda preta, camiseta com alguns rasgos no ombro direito, e uma estampa vermelha no lado centro-esquerdo da camiseta que se parecia muito com o símbolo da Akatsuki, calça preta e um tênis de aparência nova preto com alguns detalhes em vermelho, pegou o telefone entregando-o a Cloud

- Eles foram viajar, vamos estar sozinhos a noite n.n

Nesse momento ouviram um forte trovão, e começou a cair uma chuva comum, que foi ficando forte ao longo do tempo, ouviam-se muitos trovões, e viam-se muitos flashes de luz, dos raios que persistiam a cair em cada momento. Cloud parecia um pouco aflito com aquilo, ficou paralisado um momento olhando para Itachi, que o olhava com um simples e belo sorriso, logo depois de um tempo Cloud caiu na real e ligou para sua casa.

- Alô, mãe, é o seguinte, a chuva está muito forte então eu vou passar a noite aqui na casa do Itachi, tudo bem?... Não se preocupe mãe logo que acordar voltarei para casa... Tudo bem, beijo, tchau.

- O que ela disse?

- Que tudo bem, mas tenho que voltar para casa de manhã n.n

- Ótimo, esta com fome?

- Estou =/

- Vem, vamos comer algo- disse Itachi puxando Cloud pelo braço – o que você gostaria de comer?

- Pra mim o que tiver ta bom n.n

- Ótimo, vamos comer tsukemen (N/A:não sabe o que é tsukemen? Pesquisa =D)

- Por mim tudo bem n.n

Depois de terem comido, foram assistir televisão, enquanto iam assistindo iam conversando, e em uma hora Itachi se levantou, foi até o sofá que Cloud estava sentado, agarrou em sua cintura levantou-o aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Cloud.

- Itachi, o que pensa que está fazendo? O;;O

- Cloud, eu te amo, sempre te amei, desde o dia em que te vi me apaixonei por você, pelo seu sorriso, pelo seu geio de ser, eu te quero Cloud - disse isso sussurrando ao ouvido de Cloud.

- Itachi, me solta, agora, por favor, Itachi...

Itachi sorri de canto, vai aproximando seus lábios até encostarem com o de Cloud, e se afasta esperando a reação de Cloud, o qual estava totalmente corado.

- Ita-kun...- Itachi entendendo o que ele quis dizer, deu um beijo ardente em Cloud, que foi retribuído carinhosamente, até que um tempo depois precisaram se separar para respirar

- Ita-kun, eu também te amo - disse ele dando outro beijo em Itachi.

Itachi se afastou um pouco para poder pegar Cloud no colo e leva-lo até seu quarto, colocando-o em sua cama tirou a camiseta, mostrando seu corpo definido, o que deixou Cloud um pouco excitado, Itachi percebendo sua reação, deu-lhe um beijo ardente enquanto tirava-lhe a camiseta, e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço deixando algumas marcas vermelhas.

- Ita-kun, Ita-kun - Cloud soltava alguns gemidos baixos, o que cada vez deixava Itachi mais excitado

Itachi já não estava mais agüentando, começou a descer seus beijos, desabotoando a calça de Cloud, retirou lê a calça, Cloud estava muito excitado, e sue membro já estava rijido, itachi começou a beijar seu membro por cima da cueca, até que retirou a cueca e começou a chupar com vontade, lambia toda a extensão às vezes, o que deixava Cloud louco de prazer, Cloud já não estava mais agüentando e chegou ao orgasmo, Itachi engoliu todo o sêmen.

- Ita-kun...-disse Cloud com uma voz cansada

- Relaxe, o melhor está por vir - disse Itachi retirando sua calça

Itachi chupou um de seus dedos, então foi descendo, até chegar a entrada de Cloud, esfregou um pouco seu dedo e foi o penetrando devagar para Cloud se acostumar, foi estocando mais forte, então colocou mais um dedo, até Cloud se acostumar , então retirou os dedos e o penetrou, Cloud gritou quando sentiu aquela longa extensão o penetrar

- Itachi!! Itachi!!- Cloud gritava o nome de Itachi, gritos de dor que conforme o tempo se transformaram em gemidos altos de prazer, e chamava Itachi quase como uma suplica para continuar

Até que Cloud atingiu o orgasmo novamente e espalhou sêmen pelo peito de Itachi, logo foi a vez de Itachi. Itachi continuou, até tirar seu membro de dentro do anus de Cloud e deitar ao seu lado. Então os dois adormeceram juntos.

xX Flash Back off Xx

Ainda imóvel Cloud olhava fixamente para Itachi, que apenas sorriu e beijou-o.

_________

Erros de gravação:

Cloud parecia um pouco aflito com aquilo, ficou paralisado um momento olhando para Itachi, que o olhava com um simples e belo sorriso, logo depois de um tempo Cloud caiu na real e ligou para alguém lugar:

Cloud- Alô, ai é do açougue?

Tiozinho- sim

Cloud- vc tem pés de porco?

Tiozinho- sim

Cloud- então como volta pra casa?

Diretor- Cloud!!

Cloud- desculpa não resisti! Kkkkkkkkk

______-

Cloud parecia um pouco aflito com aquilo, ficou paralizado um momento olhando para Itachi, que o olhava com um simples e belo sorriso, logo depois de um tempo Cloud caiu na real e ligou para alguém lugar:

Carinha- Alô

Cloud- -com a voz rouca- sete dias

Carinha: Ahhhh! É a sâmara!! -desliga o telefone-

Diretor- Cloud, de novo não ¬¬

Cloud- foi mal não resisti [2]

_______

Depois de terem comido, foram assistir televisão, , enquanto iam assistindo iam conversando, e em uma hora Itachi se levantou, foi até o sofá que Cloud estava sentado, agarrou em sua cintura levantou-o aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Cloud.

- Itachi, o que pensa que está fazendo? O;;O

- Cloud, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...Eu vejo gente morta!

- kkkkkkkkkkk

Diretor- Corta! Vc também Itachi!!?

Itachi- hehe

___________________________-

Entrevistas

Lipe- estamos aqui com mais uma entrevista, primeiro Cloud

-Cloud entra e todos aplaudem-

Lipe- Cloud, como é ter sua primeira relação sexual aos 14 anos?

Cloud- é especial, mágico, muito bom *babando*

Lipe- Ótimo, agora eu chamo Itachi

*Itachi entra e todos aplaudem*

Lipe- Itachi, como é ser retribuído no amor?

Itachi- Bem, Lipe, é uma coisa maravilhosa, pois a pessoa que você sempre amou, e sempre desejou, também sentiu isso por você, e...

Lipe- acabou o tempo! E itachi, a Dany te mandou um beijo na boca =D

Itachi- seu sem graça¬¬, manda outro pra ela =*

Lipe- Bem, agora eu chamo Sasuke

-Sasuke entra e todos vaiam-

Lipe- Sasuke, como é saber que seu irmão transou com a pessoa que era apaixonado?

Sasuke- me faz ter desejo de vingança ò.ó

-platéia vaia-

Lipe- okay, agora chamo Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha

-entram e todos aplaudem-

Lipe- como é saber que seus dois filhos são yaoi's?

Mikoto- me da tesão -babando-

Fugaku- é uma vergonha, humilhação ¬¬

Lipe- E esse foi mais um "Entrevista" Até a próxima pessoal! õ/


End file.
